Miraculous Enterprise
by Cat Nari
Summary: After Hawk Moth had been defeated, Marinette, the new Guardian of the Miraculous, is sent to the future, where the advanced technology can balance the magic of the Miraculous. But when Marinette finds herself in the middle of another battle, near the planet Vulcan, she decides to give the Cat and Fox Miraculous to a brave cadet and a logical Vulcan. Was that a good decision?
1. A New Beginning

"What now, Tikki?" asked Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The tedious war against Hawk Moth was over, the Butterfly Miraculous was placed back inside the Miracle Box, but the young heroin still didn't have any peace.

"Marinette, you are the wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous. Those earrings are not worn for fashion, they are used to help the wielder to gather the courage to 'jump into action'. It makes sense that you are bored, with Hawk Moth gone, but none of my previous holders had it to this degree. And the fact that Adrien left his miraculous with Master Fu and left to take his father's place as a fashion designer takes away the challenge of practice sparring with Cat Noir. At least you became more calm with Adrien after discovering each of your identities, but when you became just good friends, even the challenge of confessing to him about your feelings went away." The red, spotted kwami sighed, and her thirteenth kwami sense told her that if Marinette was not helped soon, she might fall into depression, like Tikki's first Miraculous wielder.

"Tikki, I am so bored, I feel like I would be delighted to redo the final battle against Hawk Moth!" She giggled for a moment, and then sighed.

Tikki observed her friend. "Marinette, you are twenty years old, you still have a purpose in life. Go to Master Fu's, tell him about your problem. I have a feeling that your life is going to dive deeper into action." Tikki made a sad smile at her owner, as Marinette raced out of the Dupain-Cheng bakery to go Master Fu's massage shop.

* * *

"Hello, Ladybug," said Master Fu, as Marinette and Tikki entered the room. Marinette lifted her nose and inhaled the sweet smell of pears, cinnamon, and mint that was always present in the massage shop, the refuge place of the Last Guardian of the Miraculous.

Tikki floated forward, and hugged Master's green turtle kwami, Wayzz, before facing Master Fu. "Master, remember what happened to La Mariquita, the Mexican-Spanish Ladybug? She parted the living because of boredom. She was a great person..." Tikki's voice wavered, and a tiny tear dropped.

Master Fu's expression turned serious, and he faced Marinette. "There once was an ancient myth," he said, "saying that all holders of the Ladybug Miraculous, the most powerful one, is silently binded to an oath to protect and to attack, for the good of others. The oath also says that all Ladybugs must never cease to do good, or suffer the consequences of ceasing to exist, themselves." Master Fu looked up at Marinette. "With nothing to do in Paris, you are now suffering from the oath. You need to be helped immediately."

The Master turned to his kwami. "I am sorry, Wayzz," he said. "This is necessary."

"I understand, Master."

Master Fu took his Turtle Miraculous off, and sadly watched Wayzz disappear. He then went to his strange phonograph, entered the code, and took out the Miracle Box, which started to open. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, responsible Ladybug Miraculous wielder, this is the Miracle Box, with the 17 remaining miraculous jewels inside, 18 with the Turtle miraculous included. The 19th jewel is your own. You are given the responsibility to guard the miraculous, to keep them from evil, to place your life before them. You are now the Last Guardian of the Miraculous, Marinette."

Marinette's jaw dropped.

"Now, Marinette, as the war against Hawk Moth showed you, the miraculous are powerful jewels, unequaled by today's technology. In the hands of evil, they are extremely dangerous. In good hands, they are even more powerful, for the good of the people. We have all learned that the miraculous are too dangerous for us, but you alone, Marinette, have learned to control the power." Here, Master Fu paused. "I am sending you to a new universe, where the miraculous will not be much above technology, and evil miraculous holders will be easy to overcome. It is the challenge of fighting nonmiraculous people and saving the existence of multiple planets that will matter. I will warn you, you will be fighting against... aliens."

Marinette started feeling faint. She heard Master Fu telling her to transform, and she did so. She then opened up her yoyo, and Master Fu placed the Miracle Box inside. She detransformed, and saw the Master whisper something to Tikki. The red kwami whispered, 'good bye', and started spinning around. Meanwhile, the kwagatama around Marinette's neck started glowing, and as Tikki lifted her arms toward the ceiling, Marinette thought the world disappeared in a blinding flash.

* * *

When the bright light left, Marinette found herself in a corridor with many doors without doorknobs. She walked forward, but stepped back when one of the doors opened up automatically. She turned to Tikki. "Where are we, Tikki?"

The wise kwami slowly grinned. "Welcome to the future, Marinette! It is currently stardate 2258, which is the year 2258. We have traveled more than 200 years into the future, and we are currently on a starship, which is like a space rocket, in outer space, and..." Tikki suddenly twitched, and darted into Marinette's trademark purse. A few moments later, a group of red-shirted men wearing black pants and a badge pinned to their chests rounded the corner. On seeing Marinette, the leader instinctively pulled out what looked like a gun.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have a spy aboard this ship," the leader remarked. He then faced one of the other men. "Lieutenant, take this girl up to the office for interrogation. Admiral Richard Barnett will surely want to question her. Maybe she knows Kirk, it might make it easier for us to interrogate them, maybe we can find out why Kirk was lurking around the database of the _Kobayashi Maru_."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Also, I know how annoying it is when you read a fanfiction and it isn't updated, and the author doesn't update for many years, so I WILL finish this one!**

**Many thanks,**

**Cat Nari**


	2. The Kobayashi Maru

Marinette trudged grumpily with the guards toward an office. She was in the future for five minutes, and then she already landed herself with trouble. What kind of Ladybug is she?

The red-shirts shoved her into the room. It had pale green walls, a bunch of filing cabinets similar to the ones in Principal Damocles's office, and a glass desk. Beside the desk are two dark blue flags with pictures of Earth on them. There are two dark oak chairs in front of the desk, one of which is occupied by a blond male wearing a maroon uniform. His name tag read, "James Tiberius Kirk". Behind the desk were two gentlemen, one with the name tag of, "Admiral Barnett", the other one labeled, "Capt. Christopher Pike".

Marinette was forced into her chair. Kirk glanced at her curiously, before turning back to face the Admiral and Captain.

"Cadet Kirk," growled Admiral Barnett. "You have been found near the database of the programming of the Kobayashi Maru. Explain yourself."

The cadet shifted uncomfortably, but replied, "I was taking a walk."

"Taking a walk," replied the Admiral. When Kirk said nothing more, he changed his tactics. "Do you know this young lady?" he asked.

Kirk looked at Marinette again, then faced the directly in the eye. "No, sir."

The Admiral decided to question Marinette next. "Who are you? Why were you also near the database? Are you an accomplice of Kirk? I never saw you before. Your clothes are peculiar and out-of-place. Are you a cadet?"

Marinette felt overwhelmed by the questions, but as she felt Tikki moving inside her purse, she gathered her Ladybug courage, and replied, "My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I... was lost and was near the database of your Kalabashi Magu something when the guards found me. No, I have never seen Kirk before. I am not a cadet." _Better the truth_, she told herself. "I am a citizen of France. My Mom is Chinese, my father a French. I was... in Paris, and suddenly, I was... here." _What a lame explanation, but nevertheless the truth_, she thought.

Barnett and Pike looked at each other. "Someone might have beamed her here," murmured Pike.

Barnett turned to Marinette. "As you have no business here, I will arrange for you to be beamed, or transported, to the Eiffel Tower. Now, Captain Pike will accompany you to the transporter room, and..."

"No, sir," Marinette said quickly. She took a deep breath. "You may not believe me, but... I am from the year 2016. I have no intention of returning to a place two centuries older than what it was when I last saw it."

* * *

_Staycalmstaycalmstaycalm_, Marinette told herself. She might be in hot water. The two authority gentlemen were thinking. Kirk was sent away to his quarters with a stern warning to stay away from the Kobayashi Maru's programming. She was alone in the office with the Captain and Admiral.

She had already told them here entire story, which was shocking for Barnett, Pike, and Kirk. But she only revealed Tikki and transformed in the room once Kirk had left; she didn't want a cadet to know her big secrets. Both the Admiral and the Captain agreed that she will join Star Fleet as a cadet, and then she can join a starship, and start her new life.

She stayed an hour longer to be quickly tutored by Captain Pike about the era, the third world way, warp drives, replicators, phasers (the guns the red-shirts had earlier) and enough basics to be qualified as as clever as a fourth-year cadet (she took the lesson as Ladybug, in order to process and remember the information better). She was then given her uniform, an name tag, her lesson schedule, a map of the cadet grounds, and a list of other random information. Marinette was then accompanied to her new quarters by Captain Pike, and she met her room mate, Nyota Uhura.

* * *

The next day, Marinette woke up at 0530, which was 5:30 A.M. for her. She dressed and washed quickly, ate a quick snack of croissants from the replicator (a bit more plain than her parents' goodies) fed Tikki a chocolate chip, and left for her first class, which was 'Captaining a Starship in a Crisis'.

She had an easy lesson, having been in many serious crisis with Cat Noir when she was a teenager. Her teacher, Professor Admenson, praised her, saying, "Cadet Dupain-Cheng showed exceptional skills in this lesson, considering she had not attended before. She has good wit and reflexes."

"Where to next, Nyota?" asked Marinette after the lesson.

"Let's see, I have linguistics at 0900, and you have... Woah, you can take the _Kobayashi Maru_ test today!" Nyota turned to Marinette with astounded eyes. "I think Professor Admenson believed that you are ready for the test! But," Nyota whispered, "it was programmed by a Vulcan to be unbeatable. The test is supposed to teach you fear, but however good you do in it, it will ALWAYS be a no-win scenario. Anyway, the test room is just down this corridor, you are in... room C. Good luck, Mari!" And Uhura left for the her next class, leaving Marinette by room C.

In room A, she saw a cadet taking his test. He was eating an apple. _Does he really feel the fear? He can't expect to win, the test is unbeatable_, thought Marinette.

"Cadet Dupain-Cheng, your room is ready. Please enter to participate in the _Kobayashi Maru_," said a neutral voice behind her.

Marinette turned around. The voice came from a tall, pale man who had dark hair and bangs, and was wearing a grey Starfleet uniform. He had slanted eyebrows and pointed ears. He must have realized she was staring, and he said, "Cadet, your test and temporary crew mates are waiting. Please cease your staring."

Embarrassed, Marinette entered the room and took her seat in the captain's chair. The lights started to dim, and a vessel on the view screen turned toward her. "Fire phasers, full power," commanded Marinette. The helmsman, a cadet called Sulu, replied, "Phasers firing, Captain."

But the vessel had maximum shields up. "Lieutenant, bring us behind the vessel, ahead warp factor six." "Aye aye, captain."

But the vessel must have anticipated their sneak attack and fired two photon torpedoes. The maintenance crew was reporting maximum damage to the warp drives and life support systems. _What would Ladybug do?_, thought Marinette desperately. _She would transform and use her Lucky Charm._

"_Tikki, spots on!_" cried Marinette. She felt the magic rolling around her, and when she opened her eyes, she saw the shocked and awed faces of her fellow cadets. No time to think, thought Marinette. This is a life-and-death situation. "_Lucky Charm!_" she screamed. A bag of pencils landed in her hands.

"Now, Captain, enough playtime. Put the pencils away and focus on the mission!" growled a grumpy cadet called McCoy.

Marinette ignored him. She used her lucky vision and saw McCoy, the pencils, and a small vent on the enemy vessel. "Of course! Lieutenant, take these pencils to the torpedo room. Tell the lieutenants to replace the torpedoes with these pencils. On my count, fire at full power."

McCoy left and returned in a few minutes. The enemy vessel was right in front of them. "Steady... _fire_." On the view screen, Marinette could barely see the small slivers shoot through space. It would be impossible for the vessel to spot the tiny torpedoes. Paralyzed with fear, the young captain felt like she would cry for joy as the pencils entered the vent and crashed into the vessel's life support, communication, and torpedo systems. She had saved the lives of many of her crew.

The lights came back on, and Marinette jumped. She had forgotten that it was only a simulation. The pointy-eared man stepped toward her. "Cadet," he said, "this program is unbeatable. How did you survive in the simulation?"

Marinette shrugged, and then remembered that she was currently Ladybug. "_Spots off_. Commander, I believe that every simulation has a loop hole. Every situation has an answer. I found that answer. Thank you for your time, sir."

She left the area and went for her quarters. She had nothing else planned for the day.

* * *

It was 1500. She lay in bed, recalling her actions during the _Kobayashi Maru_. She had revealed her identity to the surrounding people, but it was necessary to do so in order to "save everyone's lives".

The door opened. "Hello, Nyota," said Marinette, not bothering to look at the door.

There was a pause. "The name's Jim. Jim Kirk. I... I'm the cadet that you saw last night." Marinette turned to him, surprised.

"Why are you here?"

Jim blushed and thought for a moment. "I also beat the Kobayashi Maru. When the security team found me near the database of the Kobayashi Maru, I was actually hacking into it and reprogramming the simulation in room A to be beatable. You were doing the same when you were caught, right?"

Marinette was disgusted. "You cheated."

"Not really. The program said to use any skills know to beat the simulation. I used my hacking ski-"

"You cheated. I passed legitimately. I used my skills of..." Marinette paused. Was it worth it to reveal her identity to the cadet? But then again, nearly everybody in the immediate area saw her. "Magic and transformation."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The sun is bright,**

**The sky is blue.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**And please review!**

**Cat Nari**


End file.
